The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning room machine, especially a flat card, roller card, cleaner or the like, for drawing a clothing onto a roller.
In the textile industry sector, especially in the carding sector, it is necessary for the clothings of the working apparatus, for example of a cylinder, to be replaced from time to time. The clothings are parts that are subject to wear.
In a known apparatus (DD 240 569 A1), there is provided a drive system for flat cards or roller cards having at least one speed-controlled three-phase current motor, with which there is associated a speed control device. The speed of rotation of each three-phase current motor can be controlled using a frequency converter, which can in turn be controlled, via a D/A converter, by a micro-computer. Stored in the RAM memory thereof are speed control program blocks for all-steel clothing drawing-on procedures. In the all-steel clothing drawing-on procedure, one of the speed-controlled three-phase current motors is arranged to be in mechanical drive connection with the licker-in, cylinder and/or doffer. In that arrangement, in accordance with the stored program and the speed program blocks stored in the RAM, the CPU in question, timed by means of a CTC, controls the output of actuation pulses to the frequency converters and, consequently, the speeds of the three-phase current motors, in accordance with operational requirements, during drawing-on of the all-steel clothing. The speed control program blocks for all-steel clothing drawing-on procedures serve exclusively for the purpose of controlling the speed of the three-phase current motors. Ascertaining data during the drawing-on of the clothings is dealt with under operator control. A disadvantage, amongst others, in the case of that apparatus is that checking of the drawing-on procedure is not removable as can be necessary, for example, in the event of changes in loading.
It is an aim of the invention, in contrast, to provide an apparatus of the kind mentioned at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages, that especially is simple in terms of equipment, and that makes possible checking of the drawing-on procedure and/or of the measurement data.